Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a connector.
Description of the Related Art.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-321352 discloses a connector that includes a female connector and a male connector that are connectable to each other. The male connector includes a claw-like engaging projection on an outer wall of a receptacle. The female connector includes a seesaw-like lock arm at a position facing the engaging projection. The lock arm has a striking margin to move resiliently over the engaging projection and be struck against the outer wall of the receptacle on a back side of the engaging projection when the connectors are connected properly. This striking margin is formed by padding an inner surface of a hook on a tip part of the lock arm.
A connected state can be determined by auditory detection of a connection sound (locking sound, colliding sound) caused by the striking margin, and a detecting member may be adopted to check whether or not the connectors have been connected properly. The detecting member normally is arranged movably between a standby position and a detection position with respect to the lock arm. More particularly, the connecting member is configured to be left at the standby position in the process of connecting the connectors but is movable to the detection position when the connectors are connected properly. However, the padding of the inner surface of the hook can cause the lock arm to warp and deform so that the hook inclines up toward the front when the connectors are connected properly. Thus, the detecting member cannot move smoothly from the standby position to the detection position on the upper surface of the lock arm, thereby causing a problem that the mechanical detection technique by the detecting member cannot be adopted.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of generating satisfactory connection sound, having a detecting member movably arranged on a lock arm and capable of improving the reliability of connection detection.